


Pokémon Go To The Polls

by UnseenUniverse



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Gen, One Shot, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenUniverse/pseuds/UnseenUniverse
Summary: When Pokémon Go was released no one was even slightly surprised when Dr. Gregory House downloaded it on day one. Everything else that followed was a little more... Unexpected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pokémon Go To The Polls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually trying to write a Oneshot so we're going to hope this isn't horrible... This is based on one of my [Tumblr Posts](https://unseenuniverse.tumblr.com/post/190573196217/so-ive-been-thinking-about-if-house-md-didnt-end) I probably WON'T write other Oneshots related to the stuff on the post but maybe someday. Feel free to take inspiration from it though.

When Pokémon Go was released no one was even slightly surprised when Dr. Gregory House downloaded it on day one. Everything else that followed was a little more... Unexpected.

Over time a good majority of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital downloaded the worldwide phenomenon AR Game.

“I told you to wait before selecting a Team Wilson.” House complained after noticing the now Yellow UI on Dr. James Wilson’s account.

“I didn’t realize that was the Team selection.” Wilson confessed and took his smartphone back.

“You chose Instinct. No one is in Instinct.” House said.

“I’m in Instinct.” Dr. Robert Chase said after running into the other doctors in the hall.

“As I said; no one is in Instinct.” House repeated.

The Aussie Doctor huffed but didn't reply not wanting to get too involved.

House and Chase entered the DDX Room while Wilson continued down the hall to his own office.

The Neurologist Dr. Eric Foreman was sitting on one end of the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. Everyone in the room knew why. He took over the gym near the clinic again. Booting Dr. House and the User Thirteen13 out of the gym.

The User Thirteen13 was a bit of a mystery. Most people had assumed it was Dr. Remy Hadley aka "Thirteen" but apparently that wasn't the case. Her username was instead Bi13. Thirteen13 was definitely not an alternate account either. House may have "borrowed" Thirteen's phone to double-check. The reason the identity of the mysterious "Thirteen13" was curious because that user is level 40. Level 40 is the max level in Pokémon Go and it takes quite a lot of time and dedication to reach that milestone. So whoever "Thirteen13" is they are very good at keeping their addiction to the game hidden.

"Any updates on Fake Thirteen?" Dr. House asked while discarded his backpack on the ground.

"No, but we've got a new case." Dr. Taub quickly replied.

Dr. Chris Taub has been very adamant that Pokémon Go is a waste of time and effort. He's been very keen to shut down any conversation about the Mobile Game.

"Maybe it's Dr. Cuddy." Thirteen mused.

"Not her. I've checked." House replied.

Last week House pulled a bit of a  _ heist _ to check Dr. Lisa Cuddy’s phone. She doesn’t have the app at all. Which wasn’t a big surprise. After eliminating the Dean of Medicine, House has been a little stuck with figuring out who Thirteen13 is. There was the nurse that Thirteen dumped recently but that didn’t pan out either. She’s at a different hospital now. There’s one more possibility though…

House has been more focused on getting Foreman’s account banned. Unfortunately, Foreman has caught on to this and it’s been almost impossible to nab his phone.

House watched as the doctors rambled off ideas and shot them down. Doing his work for him basically. “Thirteen and Foreman do an LP.” House interjected and winked at Thirteen after the two got up. He’s paying her $20 to get Foreman’s phone.

After the two doctors left House turned to Taub. “Now then. There’s a raid at the clinic.”

“I told you I don’t play that game.” Taub quickly protested.

“Sure thing  _ Thirteen13 _ .” House mocked.

Taub’s face told House all he needed to know. Dr. Chris Taub is Thirteen13.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about what teams everyone is on:  
> House: Mystic (totally makes an Instinct alt after this tho)  
> Wilson: Instinct  
> Chase: Instinct  
> Foreman: Valor  
> Thirteen: Mystic (Valor alt)  
> Taub: Mystic  
> Cuddy: Doesn't Play


End file.
